Dominance
by SwirlingBlueFlames
Summary: She was glad he was there. Glad he was there with her, on her side...And everything would come in due time. Zucest.


_**Dominance **_

She was glad he was there. Glad he was with her, on her side, against Uncle. The tea-loving man had poisoned her brother's mind, really, planting lies into his brain, telling him "right" from "wrong." Now that Uncle was out of the picture, now that she had her brother all to herself, she had everything she wanted. Almost everything. But, she decided, she would have everything in due time.

She watched her brother pouring cups of tea for them both, his face calm, his revealed arms flexing ever so slightly.

Oh, yes. Everything in due time.

"What did you want to talk about, Azula?" he said, not looking up. For some reason this irked her. She loved looking into his eyes, the eyes laced with the ghost of his past. It made her feel like she had power over him, which she did. She was the prodigy, not him.

"Is it such a crime that I would want to catch up with my brother?" Azula asked, sitting herself across from him. His eyes narrowed immediately in suspicion, clouded over with the dark emotion. The Fire Nation princess smirked. "Don't fret, Zuzu." That alone seemed to calm him, despite the aggravating nickname.

Azula sipped her tea silently, wishing to cringe as the liquid passed her delicate lips, slithering down her throat. At one time, the girl enjoyed the drink, but now she thought it vile. Such had been the norm ever since that fateful day that Uncle left along with Zuko, leaving her alone with the Fire Lord. Tea only reminded her of how much her uncle had despised her, as did her mother and _him_. Zuko. Oh, yes, she knew he hated her. She knew it from the time she started firebending training. The way he stared at her with longing—longing for her talents. It was obvious he was supposed to have those talents; he was the first born. Instead, he always sat in her shadow, lucky to be born.

"Are you going to say something?" Zuko said bitterly, scowling at his younger sister. "Or are you just going to sit here and say nothing? If that's the case, tell me. I have better things to do." The defiance in his voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. No longer was Zuko the weak older brother, oh no. He had dignity, and Azula was proud of this fact, perhaps more so than he. He had attitude.

"So how many run-ins did you have with the Avatar?" the princess inquired, looking straight into the exiled prince's eyes. He scowled, eyes narrowing.

"I don't want to talk about that_ child_." Chills shot up Azula's spine thanks to that comment. She loved his new attitude even more than his old one, and it seemed that she was not the only one in control anymore. If she was quiet, she could almost hear the weight being redistributed, being lifted off of her shoulders.

"Very well. What do you want to talk about?" the princess offered, setting down her cup. She could only put up with that wretched tea for so long, especially considering it was her least favorite kind—ginseng.

Clearly this question caught Zuko off guard, as he nearly choked on a sip of his drink. He swallowed, licked his dry lips, and spoke. "I don't waste my time with conversation." Slowly, a small smile spread across the girl's face.

"I didn't think so." she replied. She moved to the other side of her room, the vast chambers something to behold. Still, she thought the four poster bed with ivory sheets, the huge bookcase, round table, tall bureau and the furnished desk were of little importance. The princess lit incense back at the table, the cinnamon smell wafting to their nostrils. Zuko was silent as his sister sat beside him. She closed her eyes without a word, letting meditation wash over her. The next time she opened her eye—just one—Zuko had joined her in meditation. Azula smirked.

She allowed her eyes to roam over his chest, rising and falling in measured time, each breath powerful. His face was calm, but she could tell right beneath the surface he housed a raging inferno that he still struggled to keep in check. "You know, brother, you don't seem very calm."

He peered at her through one eye, his brows furrowing themselves. "What's your point?" he snapped. Zuko's anger made Azula snap. She could wait no longer for what she desired so badly.

She ran a hand up his thigh at a torturous pace, testing him. He stayed expressionless and emotionless. "Meditating won't let you release all the anger you've built up." the princess said. He snorted.

"Nothing will." There it was. He'd let down his guard. Azula had her opening.

"I can think of something." she whispered, sliding closer to him. He gasped as her lips met his in a passionate kiss, the best he'd ever had. The fact scared him, and he pushed her away, breathless. She smirked again. He'd learn to like this, she decided, and she would be the one to make him like it.

Azula grasped his wrists tight, climbing onto his lap, attacking him with hungry kisses full of lust. He fought her power, trying desperately to free himself. The more Zuko fought, the less he truly wanted to escape. He groaned into the next kiss, earning a smile from his sister. In time, he finally returned it with more hunger and energy than Azula would have guessed. Soon her neck was covered in nips and light bruises, and it only made her more excited. She wanted more.

"Zuko!" she gasped. He'd bitten her lip, running his hands along her waist. Thoughts were cloudy, but one thing was for sure: they weren't stopping.

The prince chuckled, lifting his sister into the bed, lying between her legs. She welcomed him with open legs, lifting herself to meet his growing hardness. He shoved her down. "No. You're not in charge here, Azula." he growled, reaching for her shirt. "I am." His hand found her breast band, and he pulled the fabric from her form, tossing it to the floor. Azula moaned as he massaged her bare breast, pinching her erect nipple. She felt heat rushing through her like blazing fire. The girl pulled him down on top of her. She grinded against him, the action making her dizzy with white-hot pleasure. Again, he pushed her down, refusing.

"I'm the boss here, whether you like it or not." Zuko told her, sliding off her shirt. He suckled one of her pink nipples, letting her push him further into her chest. She groaned in disappointment when he sat up. "And sister, I'm going to make you _scream._ You're going to _beg_ me for more." Azula bit her lip as he suckled her again, his tongue circling around her sensitive bud. He was the dominant one for a change, and she discovered she rather liked it. Azula gasped as he ran his tongue along her, all the way from her fair neck, right down to her navel. His nails slid across her stomach, and she shivered.

Zuko sat up, pulling the princess with him, right into his lap, and, Azula noticed, right onto his erection. He kissed her. She didn't resist, but only adjusted herself when he pushed her hips up and down. She closed her eyes tight, her head falling backward. Her core felt so tight, and her brother was so large… perhaps doing this wasn't the wisest ideas in the world, but she trusted him. She had to.

They fell back onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, lips searching for something—anything—to kiss. Azula didn't know how or when, but somehow her pants were gone, along with Zuko's shirt. She looked up through half-lidded eyes, admiring his toned torso, smooth and contoured, but when her eyes fell upon the tent in his pants she had to look up at his face, straight into his eyes. He slid her underwear off, looking straight into her eyes, both pairs dancing with passion. Then he looked farther down her body, his member twitching at the sight of something so deliciously wet. Slowly, he stuck a finger in her, making her gasp, arching her back off the bed. He smiled, pumping in and out of her slowly, torturing her until she bucked against his hand.

"Zuko…" Azula gasped. "Zuko…"

"What, Zula?" he asked sweetly, licking his finger clean. She shivered. He smirked.

"More."

The exiled prince grinned, glowing in his triumphant glory. For once he had power over his sister. For once he was dominant. "More of what Azula? What do you want?" He laid tender kisses along her legs, letting occasional licks send her into spasms of shivers. When he arrived at the middle of her thighs, he stopped.

"Don't stop!" she cried. "Please don't stop!" That was all the encouragement he needed. He smiled cunningly, face vanishing between her legs. "What are you—" The princess cut her inquiry off with a gasp of surprise. She'd never heard of tongues going _there _before. But how erotic it seemed… The princess let her head fall back, secretly wondering what nobles back home would think of them doing such a thing. Thoughts were shoved away as Zuko fingered a particular sensitive bud of the female anatomy. It was then that her body wracked with her climax, which was more pleasurable than she had ever imagined. Heat exploded from her, and when she recovered, Zuko stared down at her with a smirk accenting his hardened features. Azula panted as she stared at him. Suddenly, she scowled, grabbing his neck and pulling him toward her.

She kissed him hard, trying her best not to let him escape from her clutches. What she'd experienced was only the beginning, and she was already wet again. She needed more, and she would get it.

The two wrestled for dominance, and for a time, it seemed Zuko would be the victor. He was heavier than his sister, and he had the advantage of being on top. The tables turned, though, as Azula managed to roll. They tumbled onto the wooden floor, and the prince blinked up at her, more from astonishment than pain.

"What's the matter, Zuko?" Azula teased him with sparkling eyes. Her nail tickled his chest at an agonizingly slow pace. "Afraid to be bested by your little sister in the bedroom?" The princess smirked at her speechless brother before crawling down him, slowly pulling off his pants and shorts, freeing the treasures within. He watched her silently. She crawled closer to his face, her back arched seductively. Zuko couldn't help but bite his lip as he watched. Azula's bare form was something to behold with her soft creamy skin, toned body, luscious curves, and firm breasts just bigger than a handful. He'd never dreamed he'd get such a view, yet here he was, lying beneath the naked girl who was wet and willing. But it wasn't enough.

He flipped them over.

Azula growled, scratching his shoulders with her cat-like nails. Restraining her wrists, Zuko leaned close to her so his lips barely grazed her ear. "I'm not going to be bested by my little sister, not in the bedroom." He pulled back to look her in the eye. "Besides, I have more experience than you."

"What makes you so sure?" she snapped. "I've been on a ship full of men for—"

"But you only settle for the best, Azula." he whispered huskily. Before the princess could protest, he caught her lips in a rough kiss. She moaned and spread her legs in invitation. He knew she was more than ready.

Zuko positioned himself carefully, resting one hand on her hip, the other on her breast. Her breathing hitched as she felt his member at her entrance. He was bigger than she thought, but there was no time for thoughts like that. Slowly, he pushed into her, his dick pulsing with desire. He grunted. Holding back proved difficult; he wanted so badly just to pound into her and achieve release. But he couldn't. Azula was a virgin, as much as he didn't believe it.

Said princess gasped as he met her walls. The pain was small, but still enough to make her brace herself. She'd heard tales of women losing their maidenhead, and in every one, it hurt like hell. They didn't have Zuko. He kissed and caressed her, whispering softly in her ear. The girl calmed with a sigh, losing herself in memories. This was the old Zuko she remembered, the one that had a hard exterior but still cared. Usually she hated the weakness of emotions, but now she needed them. She needed someone to tell her it would be alright.

"Do it." Azula whispered, looking up at Zuko. He kissed her passionately as he pushed through, groaning into her mouth.

She felt no pain. Whether it was because she was preoccupied or the exiled prince really had that much skill, she didn't know. Truthfully, at that moment she didn't really care. Zuko slid out of her, the friction almost enough to drive her insane. From then on, everything seemed to slow down for her. Though her brother pumped into her at a moderate pace, it seemed too slow. She tried to tell him so, but all that came out of her mouth were gasps and moans of ecstasy that melted her thoughts. The feelings coursing through her veins, the feelings of liquid fire and blazing passion were something Azula had never felt before.

Zuko repositioned himself, wrapping Azula's legs around his waist. The closeness was mind blowing, and still he pushed deeper and delved farther into his sister's hot core. He grunted with each thrust, coaxing gasps from the girl beneath him, at his mercy. It was then that she realized his shallow strokes were deliberate. He was teasing her.

"Faster." she told him. He only chuckled, smirking at her scowl.

"No."

"Faster." she repeated. Still not obliging, Zuko smirked wider as she sunk her nails into his shoulders. He was enjoying himself, but it was not enough. He had told her he'd make her scream, and he intended to go through with that promise.

"No." He slowed his pace further, only going halfway into her. Just to coax her, the exiled prince groaned huskily with each small thrust, his hot breath ghosting over her ear. Again, he adjusted himself until Azula quaked with pleasure. His dick had ground against her sweet spot once, then twice, then three times…

"Oooh…" the princess said breathlessly. "Ohh……Ohhh…" Zuko smirked, pumping faster. She was getting close. That much was obvious. "Ohhhh…Ohhhhhh…Oh!" Azula rocked against him, her needs yet unfulfilled.

Zuko grunted. "You're so fucking tight…" He himself was getting close to climax, but he wouldn't give in first, even though he was so hard it hurt. Thrusts picked up the pace gradually, still grinding against Azula's sensitive area.

"Zuko…" Azula gasped. She wanted so badly for him to go faster, to fulfill her, to make her quake with blazing white-hot pleasure. She wanted him to send her over the edge, but she refused to go first. She was stronger than that. But as the moments wore on, Azula began to ache with need so strong it hurt. Giving up would make that pleasure come sooner, she decided.

"Zuko, faster…" He merely shook his head with a scowl. "Please…" she begged, shutting her eyes tight. Begging felt so below her, yet here she was, begging her brother for something she couldn't get anywhere else. "Please, Zuko! Faster!" she cried, ashamed. Her golden eyes brimmed with tears, but they faded away as the boy above her complied with her request.

Before she knew it, she was turned over, and Zuko growled, "Stand up and put your hands on the table."

"What?" the princess replied, panting.

"Do it." he ordered. She did, and when he made her bend over, she finally realized what he was doing.

He entered her again, this time from behind. Azula cried out in ecstasy as he went deeper into her core, the closeness driving her wild.

Zuko could feel he was on the verge of release, but he couldn't give up.

The princess struggled to stay upright, and if her brother wasn't holding her hips so tight, she thought her knees would buckle beneath her.

"_Don't…let her…win!"_

"_Don't…let him…win!"_

They both screamed, collapsing at their climaxes. Zuko recovered quickly, looking up to see his sister leaning against the bedside table, her stomach slick with her wetness. She was panting and her hair was loose with strands splayed across her face. It certainly didn't seem like Azula.

The boy smirked as he slid on his clothes. "That didn't clear my mind, little sister." he said rather sweetly. With that, he left the room, leaving Azula to scowl after him.

-------------------------

**A/N: I think the quality declined as I wrote, but this was my first lemon, so give me credit!**


End file.
